Panda Hero
by Hanako Uchiha Uzumaki
Summary: (One-Shot, T por precaucion), Mikuo Hatsune y Gumi Megpoid pertenecen a una organización llamada Panda Hero, encargados de deshacerse de los peores delincuentes del mundo de forma no tan misericordiosa, siempre bajo la aparecía de un panda, porque para ser asesinos el mundo los aclama, siempre poniendo en alto el nombre de Panda Hero basado en la canción de mismo nombre de Gumi


_**Hanako: hey hola, pues estaba escuchando esta canción de Vocaloid cuando se me vino a la mente hacer este one-shot, aclarando primero que solo Gumi aparece en el video original pero decidí hacer algo con las gran variedad de vocaloid, UTAU y demás que hay**_

_**Advertencia: Vocaloid no me pertenece y tampoco la cacion de Panda Hero, son de sus respectivos dueños.**_

_**Aclaraciones **_

Blalabla – historia y personajes hablando

**Blablabla – textos que aparezcan**

_Blablabla – letra de la cancion_

_**Sin más que decir disfrútenlo**_

* * *

Aquella ciudad siempre tenía de que hablar, las calles de Japón siempre llenas de gente viniendo de un lado a otro y sobretodo siempre seguro, aunque no todo era como parecía ser, en uno de las partes menos transitadas a esas horas de la noche, se veía a dos sujetos en un acto no muy legal.

― ¿tienes el encargo?―pregunto una voz masculina, que está cubierto de pies a cabeza

―así es, recuerda que si no cumples con la parte del trato Kamui-sama ordenada que vallamos tras tu cabeza―respondió otra voz masculina dándole un sospechoso paquete

Mientras el intercambio se realizaba, ninguno de los dos personajes veía que eran fotografiaros por una pequeña cámara digital, sus ojos verdes veían con interés el acto y con una gran sonrisa guardo la mini-cámara.

―al fin acabaremos con Kamui y su organización―se susurró divertida mientras salía de ese lugar sin hacer ruido alguno.

_Tubos oxidados, chatarra para mí  
Loco a su manera, colores por vivir  
Inyecciones color amarillo  
y en la base una mano por coser_

_Sí tienes problemas ve y llama a la afición  
Ellos pasarán por cables de alta tensión  
El héroe indeciso va de negro y blanco  
Con un bate de metal por mano_

Una sombra veloz corría hacia un edificio abandonado, abriendo con cuidado antes de entrar observando que nadie la siguiera, camino por los pasillos, solo armada con su fiel arma: un bate de metal de beisbol.

Entro a uno de los cuartos donde otra persona la esperaba, sus ojos aqua chocaron contra sus ojos verdes, miro a su compañera de forma divertida.

―no entiendo la razón de tu risa Gumi, pero en fin tenemos trabajo que hacer ¿verdad?―le dijo el oji-aqua levantándose, su gran cabellera aqua desordenada, de piel pálida y vestida de forma deportiva, además de manchas en los ojos simulando a los de un panda

―tranquilo Mikuo es solo un reflejo que tengo, y si tenemos trabajo―dijo Gumi lanzando dos carpetas a una mesa del rincón, mientras se quitaba la gorra que llevaba encima de su cabellera verde, vestida también de forma deportiva y maquillaje en los ojos simulando a un panda

―así que tenemos que deshacernos de Shion Kaito y Honne Dell―dijo Mikuo mientras veía la foto de un peli-azul y un peli-plateado―cada vez nos acercamos más a Kamui, Miku por fin nos tendrá que dar vacaciones después de esto―

―nadie dijo que esto sería fácil Hatsune―le dijo su compañero viendo a la ventana

―tú has estado en Panda Hero más que yo Megpoid―le respondió el mientras un sonoro ruido llamo su atención

― ¡no, déjenme en paz, ayuda!―un grito femenino las alerto viendo a la ventana, una chica de cabello rosa largo corría desesperada huyendo de sus agresores

Ambos se mirado y corriendo a fuera del edificio, armadas con sus dos bates de metal donde estaba escrito la palabra: Panda Hero.

_Aquél perro-radio, ruido te escupió  
y esa conejita tiene brillo de neón  
El raiting que hay es como el opio  
Aunque algo inútil ellos lo tragarán_

_Un "No, porfavor", esa es mi petición  
Y las manzanas secas son su adoración  
Siempre se queja con una voz molesta  
"¿Y ahora hacía donde hay que huir?"_

La pelirosa quien correspondía bajo el nombre de Luka se vio atrapada en un callejón sin salida, sus ojos azules vieron con temor a los dos chicos que se acercaban a ella.

―vamos Kaito, realmente no merece nuestra pérdida de tiempo―dijo un chico de cabello plateado rebelde atado en una pequeña coleta, con mirada aburrida fumando un cigarrillo

―cálmate Dell, además nos vamos a divertir un buen rato con ella―respondió un oji-azul fuerte de igual color en su cabello desordenado con una mirada de lujuria hacia la chica

―nos han ahorrado tiempo en encontrarlos Shion Kaito, Honne Dell, es hora de que caigan―dijo Gumi detrás de ellos llamando a si su atención

Dell solo vio a Mikuo y Gumi con un poco de sorpresa y temor, aunque no lo diera a notar, Panda Hero era una organización que se deshacían de varias bandas criminales de forma definitiva, no llevándolos a la justicia si no matándolos, no era raro que ya hubieran fijado como próximo exterminio la banda a donde ambos pertenecían.

―hey tu pelirosa vete―ordeno Mikuo viendo a la temerosa chica quien salió de allí corriendo no sin antes dar un leve gracias.

―no dejaremos que una niñita y un debilucho como ustedes nos derroten―rugió Kaito sacando un cuchillo

―no importa si son de Panda Hero igual los mataremos―dijo Dell antes de que ambos corrieran a atacarlos

Después de varios largos minutos dos hojas con su foto e información cayeron sobre sus cuerpos sin vida de ambos chicos, con una "X" marcada en toda la hoja mostrando que habían sido eliminados.

**Kaito Shion- eliminado**

**Dell Honne- eliminado**

_PA-PA-PA-LAH PA-LA-LA-LA-PAH  
Ojos salvajes que fuman por placer_

_PA-PA-PA-LAH PA-LA-LA-LA-PAH  
Ese de ahí será el suplente_

_PA-PA-PA-LAH PA-LA-LA-LA-PAH  
Sin duda alguna ese es Panda Hero_

_PA-PA-PA-LAH PA-LA-LA-LA-PAH  
El asesino por el que aclamabas_

Ambas chicas habían entrado a otro cuarto del edificio abandonado, donde una chica parecida a Mikuo las veía con seriedad, dejando 4 papeles con información frente a ellas.

―Sakine Meiko, Yowane Haku, Kasane Ted y Kagamine Len―explico de forma muy breve―ya saben que hacer andando―

―de acuerdo Miku―contestando los dos tomando los papeles y saliendo del lugar

Mikuo y Gumi no tardaron en encontrar a Sakine Meiko en un lote baldío de la cuidad, se trataba de una peli-castaña de ropa roja y botas cafes, se encontraba recibiendo un extraño paquete dentro de una bolsa

Mikuo fue quien entro en acción, después que el sujeto que entrego la mercancía se fuera, la castaña saco una pistola matando al mensajero, el peli-aqua reacciono rápido antes de arrebatarle el arma y la inmovilizo.

―eres uno de esos matones de Panda Hero―le dijo Meiko viéndolo con furia en sus ojos cafes

―claro y tú ya estas eliminada Sakine―le respondieron antes de dispararle, mientras Gumi tachaba su nombre de la hoja de su información

**Meiko Sakine - eliminada**

La siguiente en ser encontrada fue Yowane Haku, gran cabellera plateada con un moño y de mirada fría, siempre encontrada con licor en la mano, quien amenazaba a una estudiante rubia con un moño grande blanco con una botella de Sake rota, Gumi salvo a la niña quien corrió del lugar mientras Mikuo la dejaba sin aire quitándole la vida a otra delincuente mas

**Haku Yowane – eliminada**

_Canibalismo es lo que hay que saber  
Los androides que cantan jugarán también  
Muchas bromas le harán a él  
pero aún con eso nuestro héroe es._

_Canibalismo es lo que hay que saber  
Los androides que cantan jugarán también  
Muchas bromas le harán a él  
pero aún con eso nuestro héroe es_

El siguiente fue Kagamine Len, cabello rubio atado en una pequeña coleta con mechones rebeldes, de corta edad pero vil, mientras robaba una casa que estaba en esos momentos sin la familia presente, Gumi fue quien entro por la ventana llamando su atención para que saliera a la sala donde ambos lo esperaban con sus bates, dejándole también sin vida junto con su hoja tachada

**Len Kagamine– eliminado **

EL último fue Kasane Ted, cabello pelirrojo, de lentes, astuto y frio, quien fue contactado haciéndose pasar por un proveedor de droga barata, en realidad Mikuo disfrazado, cuando él le pidió le enseñara la mercancía la peli-verde apareció detrás tapándole la boca, el peli-aqua solo veía mientras tachaba la hoja del pelirrojo.

**Ted Kasane – eliminado **

_PA-PA-PA-LAH PA-LA-LA-LA-PAH  
Son tres entradas y solo hay que ganar_

_PA-PA-PA-LAH PA-LA-LA-LA-PAH  
Ese de ahí será el suplente_

_PA-PA-PA-LAH PA-LA-LA-LA-PAH  
Solo nos faltan dos puntos por ganar_

_PA-PA-PA-LAH PA-LA-LA-LA-PAH  
Esto posiblemente sea un desastre_

_(un desastre... un desastre...)_

_Un gato que luce cabizbajo y tristón,  
Uno más al cual no le prestan atención  
Ahora hay que olvidar el juego por un rato  
Ya no hay... donde correr_

De nuevo ambos fueron al encuentro de Miku, quien les estaba a punto de dar la última y más peligrosa tarea de esa misión.

―Kamui Gakupo, el líder de esta banda criminal, solo quedan él y sus guardias, Lenka y Rinto se están encargando de ellos, ustedes eliminen a Kamui―ordeno ella dándole la hoja a Gumi

Ambos se vieron con una gran sonrisa, casi soltando una carcajada, los dos caminaron fuera con sus fieles bates de metal.

La oji-verde al recibir la señal de Lenka que había eliminado a los guardia junto con Rinto empezaron a localizar a su objetivo final: Gakupo de cabello morado largo peinado en estilo samurái y de ojos de igual color, malvado y peligroso, caminaba despreocupadamente por las calles vacías a esas horas de la mañana

Una mano lo saco de su camino mientras lo lanzaba a una fría puerta de metal, viendo a una chica de cabello verde masticando un chicle y a un chico de cabello aqua con una hoja en las manos

―ustedes son los bastardos de Panda Hero, ¿Qué quieren?―pregunto furioso Gakupo

Ante la pregunta Mikuo solo le lanzo la hoja donde estaba su foto e información tachada, mientras sus compañera le daba su bate, el peli-morado solo vio con temor la hoja dándole idea de su fatal destino, ambos chicos corriendo a el con sus bates en los alto, este solo cerro los ojos fuertemente para soltar la hoja.

**Gakupo Kamui – eliminado **

Mikuo Hatsune y Gumi Megpoid se vieron satisfechos de su trabajo, antes de partir del lugar como si nada hubiera pasado

_PA-PA-PA-LAH PA-LA-LA-LA-PAH  
Aquella chica con mirada tan cruel_

_PA-PA-PA-LAH PA-LA-LA-LA-PAH  
Un niño araña su advertencia dió_

_PA-PA-PA-LAH PA-LA-LA-LA-PAH  
Sin duda alguna ese es Panda Hero_

_PA-PA-PA-LAH PA-PA-LA-LA-LAH  
El asesino que tú extrañabas_

_Destruye y gira y critica y vuelve a girar_

Porque ese era su trabajo ellos siempre iban a ser Panda Hero

_El asesino que tú extrañabas_

* * *

_**Hanako: bien espero que les haya gustado es la primera vez que escribo elgo de Vocaloid, acepto sugerencias, tomatazos, review**_

_**Nos vemos**_


End file.
